Im Auge des Krieges
by LaryFOx
Summary: Während des finalen Kampfes in Hogwarts treffen sich die Wege von Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy. Durch ein dummes Missgeschick reisen sie in das Jahr 1944. Dort treffen sie auf Tom Riddle, welcher gerade den Zaubertrank Professor Horace Slughorn nach Horkruxen ausfragt, was die beiden jedoch zu verhindern versuchen. Zu allem Überfluss entwickelt Tom auch noch Gefühle zu Hermine.


Es war anders als sonst. Das erkannte selbst jemand, der Hogwarts noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Keine fröhlichen Schüler mit ihren färbigen Umhängen liefen mehr durch die Gänge, kein Quaffel schoss mehr durch die Quidditschringe und kein Schüler verzweifelte an Professor Snapes Aufgaben. Statt den gelben, blauen und schwarzen Umhängen schossen rote und grüne Blitze durch die Luft, statt den Quaffels flogen einzelne Teile der Tribüne durch die gefährlich wackelnden Ringe und statt sich über die Arbeiten gedanken zu machen, fragten sich die Schüler, ob Snape überhaupt noch am Leben war. Ja, Hogwarts war anders. Doch niemand konnte sich gerade darüber gedanken machen, vorallem Ron und Hermine nicht, die sich eilig auf den Weg zur Kammer des Schreckens machten, um einen weiteren Horkrux und somit auch einen weiteren Teil Voldemorts zu zerstören. Die ständigen feindlichen Flüche mit denen sie beworfen wurden, halfen ihnen nicht wirklich schneller an ihrem Ziel anzukommen. Oft stellte Ron sich schützend vor Hermine und versuchte die Flüche abzuwehren, doch egal wie süß Hermine es auch fand, sie machte sich in dem Zauber wesentlich besser. Gerade als die beiden um die nächste Ecke bogen, stellte sich ihnen ein dunkler Junge in den Weg. Er trug noch seine Hogwartskleidung, welche voller Dreck und Blut war. In seiner Hand hielt er mit festen Griff seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn mitten in Rons Gesicht. Hermine kannte den Jungen. Sein Name war Blaise Zabini, ein Todesser und einer von Draco Malfoys besten Freunden. Wenn er hier war konnte dieses Frettchen nicht weit sein, dachte sie still und sah sich dabei um, doch es war kein Malfoy zu sehen. Sie war sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher, dass er allein war, doch sie hielt es für das beste gegen ihn zu kämpfen und Ron allein zur Kammer zu schicken. "Geh, Ron! Ich mach das hier.", sagte Hermine, bedacht darauf jedes Wort langsam und deutlich über ihre Lippen zu bringen, während ihr Blick

gegen den des Slytherins starrte. Blaise hatte ein verrücktes Funkeln in seinen Augen, als er einen Schritt zurück trat und seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine richtete. " Geh, Ron!", wiederholte sie etwas lauter, da Ron sich keinen Meter bewegt hatte. Hermine konnte spühren, wie er neben ihrem Ohr einatmete um etwas zu erwiedern, doch noch ehe ein Wort aus seinem Mund kam, schloss er diesen wieder. "Viel Glück.", flüsterte er stattdessen und drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihre Haut begann zu brennen und am liebsten hätte sie ihre Wange berührt oder Rons Geste erwiedert, doch ihr Verstand hielt sje davon ab. Es war hart einfach nur da zu stehen und einen fast Fremden anzustarren, anstatt den Moment, auf den sie schon seit Jahren gewartet hatte zu genießen. Schmerzlich musste sie hören, wie Rons Schritte hinter ihr immer leiseb wurden, bis sie nur noch eine Fantasie in ihrem Kopf waren. "Ich dachte du wärst schlauer, Granger", hörte Hermine Blaise plötztlich glucksen. Es verwunderte sie kaum, diese Worte zu hören. Natürlich war Malfoy hier. Als hätte er nur auf sein Stichwort gewartet, trat der berühmte Slytherin aus einem Klassenzimmer hervor. Sein Haar hätte kaum zerzauster und verschwitzter sein können, doch trozdem konnte man von weitem erkennen, dass er ein wahrer Malfoy war. Anders wie sein Freund war er komplett in schwarz gehüllt und hatte einen Todesserumhang um seine breiten Schultern. Das letzte mal, dass Hermine ihn sah, war auf Malfoy Manor. Wenn sie nur daran oder an seine verfluchte Tante dachte stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf. Doch damals hatte sich kaum Gelegenheit gehabt ihn zu betrachten. Er war eindeutig männlicher geworden. Sein Gesicht hatte eine kantige Form und ein leichter Bard zierte sein Kinn. Als er näher trat erkannte Hermine, dass er mindestens einen Kopf größer war als siey wenn nicht sogar zwei. Harry hatte ihr später erzählt, dass Draco gezögert hatte den dunklen Lord zu rufen und es am Ende sogar ganz bleiben ließ. Jetzt jedoch schien er nicht so, als würde er halbe Sachen machen wollen. Ein teuflisches Grinsen beherrschte seine Lippen, während seine Hand den Weg zu seiner magischen Waffe fand. Kämpfen war eigentlich ihr Plan gewesen, doch als sie sich die in Blut getränkten Jungen ansah, kam ihr wegrenne doch nicht zu falsch vor. Gerade als sie einen Schritt rückwärts wagte, knallte Hermine gegen einen weiteren von Dracos 'Freunden'. Der stämmige Goyle mit fast kahl rasiertem Schädel versperrte ihr den Weg. "Was soll denn das, Granger?", fragte Draco provozierend und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Blaise und Goyle folgten seinem Bespiel und schränkten so ihren Raum ein. " Bei mir zu Hause bist du doch auch nicht weggelaufen. Die kleine Miss Perfekt ist bis ganz am Ende geblieben. Und übrigens meine Tante will wissen, wann du wieder kommst. Sie freut sich schon sehr auf dich." Das hatte das Fass endgültig zum übrrlaufen gebracht. Hermine wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab, aber anstatt den Todesfluch gegen ihren Gegenüber zu werfen, erschuf sie lediglich eine dunkle Rauchwolke. Der Rauch stieg den drei Slytherins in die Augen und Nasen, woraufhin alle eine kleine Husteattacke bekamen. Draco schlug mit der zauberstablosen Hand den Rauch vor seinem Gesicht weg und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie eine zärtliche Gestallt in die Bibliothek huschte. "Kommt mit!", fauchte Draco und zog die beiden hinter sich her.

Hermine rannte so schnell sie konnte hinter eines der vielen Regale. Ihr Ziel war es eigentlich nicht sich vor irgendwem zu verstecken, sondern in erster Linie den Zeitumkehrer, den sie am Ende des sechsten Jahres in einem Buch versteckt hatte, bei dem sie sicher war, es würde niemand jemals lesen wiederzufinden. Sie hatte sowieso schon länger vor nach Hogwarts zu reisen und als Harry ihnen mitteilte, dass ein weiterer Horkrux dort sei, kam ihr das gerade recht. Sie war leichtsinnig zu glauben gewesen, dass es besser wäre sich an McGonagalls Worte zu halten und den Zeitumkehrer nur in Situationen zu benutzten, die große verheerende Folgem mit sich brachten. Im Nachhinein hätte sie sich dafür ohrfeigen können Voldemort nicht als solche zu betrachten. Aber unter diesen Umständen genau zählen zu können, wie oft sie den Zeitumkehrer drehen musste, würde sich als schwierig erweisen. Noch ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, flog ein Fluch knapp an ihrer Schulter vorbei, gefolgt von einem spitzten Schrei. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass es ihr Schrei gewesen war. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, warf Hermine einen Fluch zurück "Locomotor Mortis" Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sich sehen, wie Goyles Beine zusammengesklammert wurden und er selbst mit einem lauten "Krach" zu Boden fiel. Schnell wich sie einem Stupor von Blaise aus und versuchte gleichzeitig zu überleben und den Zeitumkehrer zu suchen. Ihr Blick suchte verzweifelt nach dem richtigen Regal, doch es schien einfach nicht da zu sein. "Densaugeo", rief sie, als Draco ihr gefährlich nahe kam. Mit einem geschickten winken seines Zauberstabes fing er ihren Zauber ab. Er konnte sein Lachen über diesen erberblich Fluch kaum zurückhalten. Hermines nächster Schachzug sollte jedoch besser wirken. Sie bog in einen der verwinkelten Gänge ein, dicht gefolgt von Draco. Schnell warf sie mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes das Regal neben Draco um. Der Syltherin wurde unter den vielen herabfallenden Büchern begraben, während das nächste Bücherregal umkippte und das nächste und das nächste. So lange, bis sie am Ende das Ganges noch Goyles schmerzens Schreie hören konnte. "Richte deiner Tante aus, dass sie ersteinmal lernen muss die Zähne zu putzten.", meine Hermine mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Regalen zu und rief: "Akio Zeitunkehrer" Keine 2 Sekunden später kam eine goldene Kette mit einer kleinen Samduhr auf sie zugeflogen. erleichtert legte sie sie um ihren Hals und begann die Kette zu drehen "Eins, zwei, drei, vier", zählte Hermine. 76. Sie hatte nur die Zahl 76 im Kopf. So oft musste sie die Sanduhr drehen um alles richtig zu stellen. " Fünf, sechs, sieben" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment feuerte Blaise einen Stupor auf sie. Doch sie blieb wie angewurzeld stehen, so als wäre nicht geschehen. Verwirrt und zugleich geschockt sahen beiden Blaises Zauberstab an, dann einander und dann wieder den Zauberstab. Plötztlich bemerkte Hermine aber, dass sich der Zeitumdreher in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit drehte. Sie konnte unmöglich zählen wie viele male er sich in der Sekhnde drehte, aber es machte sie definitiv schwindelig. Hastig versuchte sie das Drehen mit ihrer Hand zu stoppen, doch alles was sie davon hatte, war ein tiefer Schnitt in ihrem Finger. Sie stieß ein schlangenartiges Zischen aus, als sich ihr Körper mit dem Schmerz vertraut machte. Plötztlich begann sich alles zu drehen und ein weißes Licht durchströmte ihren Geist. Das letzte was sie noch wahrnahm, bevor sie bewusstlos wurde, war, dass eine große Gestalt auf sie zusprang.


End file.
